Points of Five
by Beautybedamned
Summary: They say one ripple in the water spreads to the largest of oceans. There's a story, one I wish to share one that sometimes, I wish I could be sure if it was all a dream. Because it's a little hard to forget. A little too hard, as well, to remember.[WIP]
1. Points of Five: A Writer

**Writer's Block:**

The world of Tolkien has always drawn me – the beckoning finger of the Sandman to the Land of many Dreams. Ever since I opened my Dad's partly crumbling 1981 copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring _at the young and fanciful age of nine, I dreamed and walked in the landscapes of my mind, standing alongside Legolas and Gimli, taking dutiful orders from Aragorn, seeking Gandalf's counsel and adoring the Hobbits. In my imaginings, I grieved for Boromir, pledged loyalty and fealty to Theoden, Eomer and Eowyn and danced for the Eldar in both Rivendell and Caras Galadhon. These events and many more took place when I wandered the worlds of Tolkien.

Nine years later I return, in the wake of three wonderful movie adaptations, skillfully brought to life by the hands and vision of Peter Jackson, and his faithful cast and crew.

As a loyalist to the Great Master's work, I was, at first very apprehensive of the films – but as a fiction writer, I am very much grateful and impressed at the amount of love that shows.

There is a line that goes "_people come and go for a reason – but for whatever reason it may be, however bad or good, they all leave a mark to remember_". Tolkien did so by writing for us the greatest fantasy epic ever to grace the face of the earth. Peter Jackson did so upon the release (re-release) of his adaptation of this well-loved tale. The producers cast and crew contributed to everything – and no doubt, the billions of fan fiction writers have done similar.

Now, it is my turn.

I bring to you five girls – friends and sisters of the heart – each unique and timeless in her own fashion. All are Tolkien fans, after a fashion, though the amount of love they have for the text varies. At the core of it, they are believers: of tales such as the story of The Ring, of magic, of rhyme and reason and fancy – though personal experiences and the constant hammerings of the world around them have all but crushed the faith out of each of them. Now, as grown women – independent and curious of the world and beyond, they return to childhood fancies and fly to Europe for two reasons: The first being a fulfillment of an aspiration – to visit the fields and wonders of the Emerald Isle – a gift, a dream. A homecoming of kindred hearts to glorious Ireland. Though born in Asia's Pearl of the Orient, the Philippines, the gift of magick and belief that they bear as followers of their craft, lie in the shores and the hills, in the air and the hearths and the soul of Ireland, and the countries surrounding it. The second reason ties with their love for a story that lives in the hearts of people everywhere: A modest Tolkien Convention to be held in Dublin. Appropriate a reason, if any.

With these words I beseech you to stop and take a few moments to listen to me, as I tell you a fairytale with the heart and soul of reality. Where elves and dwarves, little people, wizards and talking trees roam, where men must learn from past mistakes and these girls must dig deep within themselves for the answer to questions – where good reaches for hope as evil dares to rise by any means available, and where the little things do go a _long_, long way.

Let us believe in a little magic(_k_) again, and rediscover what it is to know and learn that in the end, all things happen for a reason.

_- Noelle Pico_,  
writer, 20  
Tolkien Fan since 1994

**

* * *

**

**DEDICATION:**

_For what was. For what remains. For what could have been.  
The tale is retold many times. But the heart of it will stay._

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMERS and ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: **

All characters created by JRR Tolkien (_The Lord of the Rings_, _The Hobbit_, _The Silmarillion _et al.), referred to or otherwise, are copyright JRR Tolkien and his publishers. He is the Father of Fantasy Epics, who, without his genius; the world would be a very boring place. I am merely borrowing the characters temporarily.

Depictions of aforementioned characters, scenes and events taken from _The Lord of the Rings_, as portrayed by Peter Jackson, his outstanding cast and commendable crew are copyright New Line Cinemas. Again, I do not own them, but I worship their ideas, insight and talents. I wish to thank them for bringing to life this long awaited dream.

The character Raziel, the history and ideas related and/or surrounding him are purely fictional and are not to be taken as canon. The character, name and physical make-up are the property of Nathan Michael Pico, my darling brother and may not be used without his or my permission.

_The Prophesy of Isil_, _The Lay_ and other such poems/songs/texts included or referred to in this story were written by me are copyright Noelle Pico 2003-2005. These may **NOT **be used without my express permission, mostly because writing them has been a hard and trying process that has as much work as the rest of this fiction. All **OTHER **poems, songs, anecdotes, quotations and written material included are copyright **their respective owners **and will be mentioned within the text. Don't sue, please, I'm not making any money out of this.

I would also like to acknowledge the websites that provided the Extended Edition Scripts: Noora of (_Fellowship_ and _The Two Towers_), and _The Council of Elrond _for further copies of all three Extended Edition Scripts. It helps heaps not to run down my player and DVDs with rewinds and pauses other than stage plotting.

Maia Dumdum, Ekai Ungson, Krystle Roxas, Samantha Martinez, Noelle Pico, and all other names/places/events/customs linked to them are **almost all **based on REAL LIFE accounts and are used with permission acquired in 2003. These, may NOT be used/rewritten in other stories. These are real people. They have lives all their own.

Much thanks also to the pioneer Tolkien class of DLSU-Manila (TolkienLitelecA52), and the professors Dr. Shirley Lua and Ms. Frances Sangil for giving me further insight intoTolkien andJackson's movieby allowing me the privilege of acting as an unofficial Teacher's Aide. Much thanks to Hope, Sian, Chibi and the rest of the Buko Crew; and naturally Nate and Mom for their constant support of this piece.

And of course, so much more to Kam and her constancy towards this piece.

For anything else I may have forgotten, standard disclaimers thoroughly apply. Again, this piece is simply written for the reason that it wanted to be written. For any and further questions about the fic, please email me, the link is on my userpage. I promise I will do my best to reply.


	2. Prologue

**The Fellowship of the Ring:  
PROLOGUE**

They say that one ripple in the water spreads to the largest of oceans. That the falling of the first leaf signals the change of the seasons. Up in the sky, the moon, riding the clouds, may change from whole to half to nothing, and you barely notice it unless you consciously look out of the car window on the way home from wherever you were for an hour, a day, a month, a year.

For some people, time passes quickly. Too quickly, that they rush, from moment to moment, afraid that the grains of sand that fall like steadied rain, would run out before they even had a chance to live. And for others, the ages go by with the blink of an eye. Leaving them wondering if the end would finally come. Living each day as if the eons would stretch out to forever. Which, maybe, they do.

There is a story, one that I wish to share -- one that sometimes, I wish I could be sure if it was all a dream. Because it's a little hard to forget. A little too hard, as well, to remember.

* * *

**The One Ring**

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them,  
In the Land_ _of Mordor_ _where the Shadows lie._

* * *

The following text was found in the vaults of Lord Elrond Peredhel, in the Great City of Imladris  
upon the arrival of Raziel, son of Radagast the Istari. The translation was carefully done at the  
hands of his Lordship, his adviser Lord Glorfindel, Raziel and Raziel's elven companion, Elanalkar.

* * *

**The Prophesy of Isil**

_To Middle-Earth They come by will of the Moon,  
Five points to a star, a Circle whole and true,  
To face the dangers that herald Doom  
With banners of violet, green, yellow, red and blue.  
Daughters of the world, They come to us soon._

_Birth and Burial, Life and Death,  
Keeper of Dreams in her soulful net,  
Compass to the Four, the balancing key  
She be Akasha, Spirit she be.  
Of the Five, she be blessed._

_Firm be the ground where she may tread,  
High be the trees above her head,  
Creatures wild – she understands,  
She be Earth, Maiden of the Lands.  
Of the Five, she be blessed._

_Cool be the breeze, her whispered words,  
Tender, her breath in it's careful folds,  
Clouds be the flock she graciously herds,  
She be Air wrapped over this world.  
Of the Five, she be blessed._

_Warm be the flame she brings to life,  
Slow with care or anger bright.  
Guide in darkness, hope in strife,  
Fire she is, the burning light.  
Of the Five, she be blessed._

_Above from the sky her tears are rain,  
Below, in the ocean, the flood remains,  
Thick mists of vapor to cloud the ache,  
Speaker for the moon, the Water Thain.  
Of the Five, she be blessed._

_To the fires they walk under blackened skies,  
Each destiny shaped as professed in song,  
They go to challenge the Lidless Eye,  
And do what they must to right the wrong.  
In the land_ _of Mordor_ _where the Shadows lie._

_A pillar of strength in the eye of the storm,  
To learn from every joy hailed and sorrow mourned,  
Hands clasped in trust, the Circle they form,  
They are the Daughters of the eve and morn.  
Blessed be they, blessed be us all._


End file.
